1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a conductive contact for connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. General Background
Electrical conductive contact are widely used in various computer systems connectors for forming electrical connection between two separate electrical interfaces, such as an electronic component and a printed circuit board. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, the conductive terminal 1 includes a vertical securing section 11, a connecting portion extending from the securing section 11, a contacting portion disposed on a top end of the connecting portion, a tail portion 13 extending from a lower end of the securing portion 32. The tail portion 13 defines a recess 130 with a circular shape on a bottom surface facing the printed circuit board for propositioning the solder ball 20 therein.
However, the abovementioned terminal lies in following drawbacks: the circular shaped recess 130 for receiving the solder ball 20 is abutting against the surface of the solder ball, there are not spared space therebetween. The ball planted generally has cavities 21 therein for the solder flux is not easy to volatilize when the contact 1 is planed with solder ball 20.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.